Blaine's newfound popularity
by Kalemeniki
Summary: Blaine arrives a McKinley on his first day! He is hear to suprise his boyfriend but soon finds himself in a sticky situation when he notcies the large quatity of girls hot on his heels! Just a short drabble!


**Author's Note: This was just a little drabble I really couldn't get out of my head so, as a gift to all those who reviewed my chapter fic "When all is said and done" (I am continuing with it! In fact I have already made a start on the next chapter) and as a special fic for my beta, Eli, who was keen on me to write this when I first mentioned it as a pre-tense for a story. **

**This is for you!**

**Blaine's new-found popularity**

A new term was starting at McKinley. It was a fresh start for everyone, especially one Blaine Anderson. Blaine enrolled over the holiday and today was his first day as a student at William McKinley High School.

Blaine knew the risks, but he also couldn't wait to see the expression on Kurt's face when he discovered that his boyfriend had transferred. Despite great difficulty Blaine had just about managed to keep his move a secret from Kurt. Only Mercedes knew about his transfer after she turned up at his house demanding answers as to why he was avoiding Kurt. Blaine had been worried that she would tell Kurt but he had little choice as Mercedes had threatened to castrate him if he didn't tell her what was going on.

To his slight surprise Mercedes had managed to keep his secret and as a consequence Blaine was now walking through the corridors of his new school searching for Kurt.

When Rachel arrived at school that day, she was surprised to find quite a commotion going on in the halls of McKinley. She found a large group of female students mulling round in the corridor, all giggling and all talking about a new student who had transferred over the holiday.

"His hair is so curly!"

"Did you see his smile!"

"Awww he is so cute!"

"Do you think he would give me his number?"

Rachel sighed and tried to spot this new student, but partly due to the sheer amount of people crowding round and partly due to the fact that, even when she stretched as high as she could, she was a good three inches shorter than the average girl her age; she could not catch even a glimpse of the infamous transfer.

Suddenly she caught sight of Mercedes; she would tell her what was going on. Any kind of gossip at this school and the best person to talk to was always Mercedes, Rachel had no idea how she did it but she always knew more than most.

When Rachel approached Mercedes she noticed how it seemed unlikely that Mercedes could string two words together, let alone give Rachel all the answers she desperately wanted.

Mercedes was doubled over and in hysterics. At first Rachel thought she was having a cardiac arrest or something just as horrifying, then Mercedes seemed to gain a slight amount of control and straightened slightly before spotting Rachel's confused expression and bursting into (though Rachel was not sure how it was possible) even harder laughs.

Rachel soon got irritated with Mercedes, she didn't like to be in the dark about something, especially when that that something was apparently hilarious. She stalked towards Mercedes; weaving through the mass of bodies that crowded the hallway.

"What's going on? What's so funny?" Rachel asked, straight to the point.

"I…I'm so sorry Rachel! Oh my god I can't believe this!" Mercedes called as she fell back into a seemingly never-ending bought of laughter.

"What?" Rachel hissed, she was getting fed up of this.

Then, almost as if on cue, there was a squeal as the new student exited Principal Figgin's office. It only took a glimpse of the boy for Rachel to grasp the situation immediately. She had to hold on to Mercedes to stop herself from falling over; suddenly consumed by the same laughter as Mercedes.

As Blaine walked through the corridors he felt more and more uneasy. Sure, he doubted the student body of his new school got to see a new face very often, but the way they were acting was slightly scary. For one thing everyone seemed to be following him, which in itself was enough to put a man on edge. To make matters worse the more he looked over his shoulder the more he came to a slow realisation. It was just the girls who were following him.

When Blaine left the Principal's office he got to hear snippets of some of the conversations that were going on about him. It was pretty uncomfortable to say the least. _Well this is not going to end well _he thought to himself as he moved on trying desperately to see if he could spot Kurt. Kurt would save him from his female admirers!

Blaine ran up to Mercedes as soon as he spotted her and Rachel, in fits of laughter, by what he assumed was their lockers.

"Mercedes help me! I can't find Kurt and these people are starting to make me feel uncomfortable!" Blaine was desperate; however it would appear that Mercedes was too busy laughing at his situation to bother to help him. Eventually Rachel answered; it was hard to understand her through her giggles.

"We… have… have no…. idea! Just go snog him…. That will get rid of them!" She roared with laughter as she finished her last sentence.

Blaine gave an exasperated sigh; clearly those two were going to be of no help to him. So Blaine tried his best to ignore the giggling girls behind him as he continued on his to find Kurt.

"Can I get your number?" the question came from a closer distance than Blaine had expected and he jumped slightly in shock.

"Urmm… I'm kind of taken," he said, it wasn't that girls scared him, it was more that _these _girls scared him. He thought people only acted like this in those cheesy hick-flicks he liked to watch with Kurt.

"Well… if you ever get bored of her you know who to come to right." The girl gave Blaine a wink and Blaine quickened his pace, he had to find Kurt.

Blaine was coming up to the last row of lockers, his desperate eyes scanning over the mass of people sorting through their books or chatting to friends. Then he saw him.

Kurt was taking out a few books from his locker and was chatting lightly to Finn as he did so. Kurt looked amazing in those skinny jeans! And his hair looked so soft, Blaine couldn't think of anything he would want more than to touch those beautiful brown locks. Blaine practically ran up the corridor, the surprised girls from behind him sped up also.

As Blaine approached his boyfriend Kurt turned round and gave a shocked smile at the sight of Blaine. Then Blaine could think of something he would much rather do than touch his boyfriends hair. Blaine had promised himself not to be too controversial with his public displays of affection at least until he had completed his first week. But Kurt's lips just looked so inviting.

"Blaine I..." Kurt was cut off by Blaine lips on his. There were fireworks going off in Blaine's head as everyone else around him fell silent.

Thought the kiss didn't last long it was definitely enough to send a clear message to the girls who had been following Blaine. All of whom started to disperse and tried not to draw attention to themselves.

"You were saying?" Blaine politely prompted Kurt.

Kurt blushed and stumbled slightly over his words. "Err… well… welcome to McKinley!" he finally managed to stutter. The two walked off hand in hand leaving the rest of the school open-mouthed behind them.


End file.
